Time to End
by DelPiero
Summary: Harry Potter is kidnapped by Voldemort and officially dead to the wizarding world.Now after breaking out from the fort he is ready to unleash hell on Voldemort. Plz review this story its my first so it will really encourage me. HarryCho Later.
1. Break out

Time to End  
  
Chapter 1 The BREAK OUT  
  
Cirith Ungol.  
  
Cirith Ungol. They kept him there for two years. Two years full of misery.  
  
Well atleast he had kept his sanity. Knowing he was innocent had affected him the way it did to Sirius.  
  
Only one message was there in his mind. "Kill Voldemort", he hated the mere thought of Voldemort. He hated him with every fiber of his body. He knew he couldn't get out of the place because it was Voldemorts own Prison. He was pronounced 'dead' in his sixth year but infact he was in Voldemorts stockade being a victim to Voldemorts daily 'Crucio sessions' as he liked to call it. Voldemort extracted his power everyday. He felt like shit. Being there tortured every single day.  
  
" You've got another date with the Dark Lord right know, so come with me easily or I'll have to use force" said Lucius Malfoy. Harry knowing the usual painful process crawled after Lucius. Leading him to a chamber he left. Harry looked at the Iron Maiden and the Torture Rack.  
  
"Hope you are right Potter, today Macnair will provide the torture because I have some work at the Font." With that he apparated.  
  
"Well, well well I see wee Potty here has to be tortured. Well that has to be fun isn't it".  
  
After torturing him a couple of times he stopped. "Well that was definitely fun don't u think so" a sudden blast was heard from the other room. " Well Potter u got lucky."  
  
He hurried from the room. After a couple of seconds six dozen death-eaters rushed into the room. " Don't let Potter, go no matter what" Macnair yelled. A couple of minutes went by and then THUD. A body hit the floor. A single figure was on the gargoyle hanging on the uppermost section of the wall. The figure wore a red cloak and had a thin face with burning red-eyes.  
  
"What a single demon-slayer against a whole herd of death-eaters, you have to be kidding". With that he jumped from the ledge and with a trademark somersault he took out his guns and took out as many people he could in that single movement. On reaching the ground, he in one fluid movement took out Alastor and swiped the head from three death-eaters in that move.  
  
Doing some amazing swipes and moves it was only time before every one of the death-eaters lay there dead, cut to pieces. Looking at the bodies the figure smiled triumphantly. After walking around for inspecting the bodies he finally spotted the body he wanted.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry" he said before picking his body and leaving Cirith Ungol a burning heap.  
  
---------------------------------x---------------------x-------------------- x-------------------  
  
Well here it is my first fic. I would like to thank Ben, Sheen rox, Patrick Darzen and last but not least RiNuN and DescendantOfVoldemort for their inspiration. Thanx Ben (onoM) for everything If u want any work done just drop me a line. 


	2. The One

Disclaimer = Yes I own everything everything I am Howling (Rowling). Believe me for if u do then ur nothing short of a brainless git.  
  
The ONE  
  
Harry woke the next day feeling totally worn-out. The scenes of the night before replaying in his mind. The first thing that came to him was the gothic scenery of where he lay. Where am I he thought. There was a heavy gothic air in the building but there was no single statue or something by which a person could tell if it was an old building. It infact looked quite modern with a laptop in front of him and a huge platinum screen TV.  
  
Scrambling to his feet he walked out the room looking utterly perplexed. Who was that guy and what am I doing here he thought.  
  
He walked in a small room which looked like a game room and office combined. But something caught his eye. On the wall were a dozen heads all of grotesque shape and sizes. He almost puked. Suddenly he heard a rumbling sound right outside the door.  
  
He instinctively rolled behind the wall but as the figure entered, his broken body already taken to its limits gave in and he hissed. "So there you are" the figure took Harry and laid him on the sofa. "Poor kid, hell even Merlin couldn't heal you". He gave him a glowy thing. "This is an orb it would heal you."  
  
Rather than saying thanks he said the quite opposite "Who are you". "Well my name is Dante. Dante son of Sparda. One of the demon-slayers to roam the earth. Well that kinda wraps it up. I think". "But why did you bring me here" instigated Harry, clutching his ribs which were slowly being healed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you the orb I gave you isn't that costly so it takes time and please try to relax your body. Its demon-magic kid." Dante looked at Harry for a couple of moments. Then he reluctantly shifted his gaze towards the sky, it was already night wow I am such a sound sleeper Harry thought. Suddenly a change came upon Dantes face.  
  
"Well I suppose you know that there is a connection between you and Voldemort and that neither of you could live together." Harry nodded. "Good that uncomplicates matters." He said rubbing his hands. "Look don't freak out at this but its time for me to go beyond and I gotta chose a person to bestow my powers upon and you, well you are the person who really needs it I mean you are going to fight Voldemort so this would help you won't it". Harry was hearing the confession in open mouth shock. He was totally stunned at this piece of information.  
  
"Earth to Harry. So you gonna start practicing" he smirked at Harry. Harry snapped out of his indefinite narcosis. "What! Isn't this going a little too fast" he cried. "Nothing should be fast for the chosen One should it be. I think I was mistaken in choosing you" Dante said in a fake serious tone "You're on" Harry uttered before hitting Dante square in the chest. "Shit you, man my fist hurts" he exclaimed clutching his hand both of them laughing, Dante mouthed "I told you that don't get too smart you are still healing".  
  
On the other side of the world, or what was left of it Voldemort laid in a bath (A/Ns those movie where the villain is laying and girls are scrubbing his back). "My lord information from the headquarters, Cirith Ungol is destroyed and my sources say Potter is dead." Said Lucius bowing down. "Well atleast a little consolation, now I am invulnerable, not even Dumbledore can do anything. Lucuis prepare for an attack at Hogwarts I will have it no matter what."  
  
At Hogwarts there was a serious crowd of teachers and Aurors huddled up waiting for Dumbledore. "Professor Malfoy, what should we do with the prepared invasion I mean his army are full of orcs and the darkest wizards there are. We are helpless ducks against them" voiced Professor Granger. Just then Dumbledore entered and looked dead serious. "Well I see your concern Professor Granger but I think we might have a chance with all the Aurors but I think Professor Changs opinion of sending the students home is absolutely right, we should take all precautions possible, now that Harry is dead there's no hope for us" he sniffed as he said this, "send the students home tomorrow Hermione and I want the perimeter searched for everything. May god have mercy on us all."  
  
x--------------------------------x-----------------------------x------------ -------------x  
  
The next chapter will have fights and yea the battle of Hogwarts is gonna be spectacular. As my buddy Ben is occupied with his homework so this chaps can have grammatical mistakes. [My lifestyle determines my deathstyle] Metallica Here are the teachers Neville = Herbology head of Hufflepuff Hermione = Transfiguration Teacher and head of Gryffindor Fleur = Dark Arts Teacher Cho = Charms Teacher and head of Ravenclaw Draco = Potions Master and head of Slytherin Luna = History Teacher Seamus = Gamekeeper and Care of Magical creatures teacher  
  
That's all folks next chap called Sessions and the Start. Review Review plz and if im doin somethin wrong and if anybodys confused just tell me plzplzplzplz. 


	3. The Onset

A week had passed since the last chapter so u know the drill. In this .....Oh just read. x----------------------------x------------------------x--------------------- --x---------------------------x-------------------------x Disclaimer = Get lost if u think I own Harry Potter (  
  
Replies  
  
Nymphadora tonks = Thank u so much for reviewing both chappies. U know like one review I get its like a thing u can show off not just get encouragement. In the future when u haven't read any chapter I posted and then come back to read both leave reviews for both plz. (  
  
Keyblademaster = Thank u. Sorry for the black rapper thingy just forget it ok. I'll change it today. Thanx for reviewing. Hey Limp Bizkit is a white- rapper and he damn rox. So does eminem. Theres somethin wrong with the blacks don't get me wrong but I don't like even one of them especially sean paul. (  
  
HoshiHikari4ever = There will be Harry/Cho in later chapters. Thanx (  
  
Sheen rox = thank u soo much. I never knew somebody would like it so much. Thank u 4 everything. Another thing can u be my beta-reader cuz my friend onoM is not replying. Thank u. (  
  
Tylah = Thank u a lot. (  
  
Jess16 = NO its not a HP/Lotr crossover can't I take a simple word. Don't think bad it waz just a statement involvin no temper. Thank u for reading and reviewing. ((  
  
Indiangurl = Thank u for likin it so much. (  
  
x------------------------------------x----------------------------x--------- --------------------x---------------------------------x  
  
The Onset  
  
"Hey, Harry you're definitely improving" Dante said after Harry sliced in his defenses " but you know that you're using Alastor and I'm just using an ordinary sword". Harry smiled before doing another defense disrupter as he liked to call it. The sparks of the two swords gleamed in the night.  
  
"So Dante when you gonna get a call from the 'beyond'" said Harry with some sarcasm. "Well I don't know but don't give a shit really I just have to bestow my powers on someone that's it so I'm pretty much doing my job". "What you left a hole, and you're supposed to be my teacher," cried Harry piercing the sword in the block-hole Dante left unguarded.  
  
"Lets call it quits ok" Dante said in a wear-some tone. Harry knew it must have been hard for a person who sliced people every day now and then had to restrain from touching Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry here is your first assignment, once I am gone you got to do this. Yea another thing I will restrain them from giving you demon missions because I think you don't want to do you." Harry shook his head in agreement. Dante had never mentioned the people who he was working for but he knew he was bound to find out afterwards.  
  
"What the hell" suddenly Dantes' face looked so calm. "Harry I am going remember all and turn the heat up for Voldemort from me. Remember now you are Dante. In the office look in the shelf third to the right, theres an orb take it, it will turn your features to look more like me and take my powers and transfer it to you and good luck." Dante stepped in front of Harry and kissed him softly on the forehead. And then he just disappeared. During the whole time Haryy was in constant shock.  
  
Just as he broke from his trance he remembered his words. Why do they always have to leave me he thought.  
  
"Damn it why does all this happen to me" He cried kicking the wall in frustration. "Why does crap always end up on me."  
  
At Hogwarts. Cho Chang was trying to sleep but the constant thunder made it impossible. She kept trying to forget Harry how they had spent time together. Suddenly watching the photo beside her she remembered how they got together.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Cho do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend? That is if you don't have anything else to do. I understand if you don't want to. You know if you are too busy or something," mumbled a teenager with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He had a doubtful look on his face and was very embarrassed. He had basically answered his own question and had prepared to leave when Cho grabbed his hand.  
  
"I would love to go with you Harry." She could see the happy look on Harry's face.  
  
"Great, um I'll see you Saturday morning then? We'll meet at the Great Hall ok?"  
  
"Ok," said Cho smiling.  
  
Days went by but to them it was more like eternity. Finally the big day came. (A/Ns I should tell you all I am totally lame at these kind of sequences)  
  
"Hi Harry," said Cho with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hi Cho," replied Harry with a grin.  
  
"Shall we go then Mr. Potter?" said Cho.  
  
"Oh yeah of course. Lets go," said Harry stumbling on words. "That's so cute," thought Cho.  
  
The two teens made their way through the Hogwarts gate to the town of Hogsmeade.  
  
"So how is Quidditch going for you?" asked Harry trying to break the silence.  
  
"Oh it's great! We have a really good team this year. Just be prepared to finally lose Mr. Potter," said Cho laughing.  
  
"We'll see about that. Who won the Quidditch cup last year? I seem to remember it wasn't Ravenclaw," said Harry laughing. Cho looked a little hurt by this. "Oh I didn't mean that Cho. I'm really sorry," said Harry. He then proceeded to hugging her to make her feel better.  
  
"Let's get something to eat at The Three Broomstricks," said Cho.  
  
"Sure," replied Harry more confidently now.  
  
The two teenagers were seated in the corner with a window view. After what seemed like minutes but was really hours they were about ready to leave. Harry went and paid for all their food against Cho's protest who offered to pay half.  
  
"I have something to tell you Cho. I hope you don't think differently of me after this and I hope we can still be friends," said Harry.  
  
"This sounds serious," replied Cho with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"I don't know how to say this."  
  
"So just say it," replied Cho while grabbing Harry's hand. She got herself ready for the worst.  
  
"I like you Cho. More than just as a friend. More of like the whole boyfriend and girlfriend kind of deal. I think about you all the time. You are the only thing that is ever on my mind. Every time I look into your eyes, it is like looking at an angel. I know you don't like me like that way but I thought you should know. If you don't ever want to talk to me again I'll understand," said Harry as he turned away from her and got ready to leave. Once again Cho grabbed his hand and turned him around. Harry did not dare glance up and look at her in the eyes. He knew what was coming and wanted to spare himself the agony of looking into her eyes. Cho ran fingers down his face and lifted his chin up. Now Harry was forced to look at her in the eyes. He wasn't sure how she felt because it seemed like she was in complete shock. Slowly she rose up on her toes and kissed him right on the lips. The look on his face was a mixture of shock and happiness.  
  
"I think I like you too Mr. Potter," said Cho. She looked into his eyes and resumed to kiss him again.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
A single tear hit the bed-sheet. She was prepared to die for him but in the end he had saved her from Bellatrix sacrificing himself for her. Why was it him and not her.  
  
Flashback (A/Ns Now this sequence is pretty fast and I don't want to get descriptive here)  
  
Cho woke up quite early in the morning. After having a shower she hurried to the Great Hall. There was an eerie feeling inside her, like something bad was going to happen.  
  
An hour later she left the Great Hall, hurrying towards the Quidditch grounds for the match against Slytherin. Just before she reached the stands she felt a weird feeling, like someone was watching her every move. Suspecting something near the Hufflepuff stands she ran towards them. While inspecting the place she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Who in the hell are you" she shouted but the figure took her and dragged her behind the stands so no one can see.  
  
"Now look here you little bitch" she referred to the wiggling Cho. "The Dark Lord wants you to lure Potter so come easily or you shall suffer the consequences" whispered the woman. "Hey Cho what you doing here, what the hell Bellatrix" Harry cried, a little stunned but reviving quickly, he rolled in a continuous movement took out Bellatrix.  
  
"Cho what happened" Harry said. Suddenly a pop was heard and behind Harry stood Lucius Malfoy. "Stupid Hogwarts doesn't have any counter for portkeys does it" he said before trying to take out Harry but Harry countered and started to battle him. Bellatrix heard the sound of Malfoy fall down, she as a last desperate effort issued the Killing curse on Cho but Harry dived in taking the whole blast and sacrificing himself for his love.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK (A/N I know its lame)  
  
Suddenly her door blasted open and in the doorway stood Malfoy. "Hey time to go, Voldemorts is readying his forces outside the boundaries."  
  
They hurried downstairs running as fast as they can. "what do you reckon has he reached the Forbidden Forest" said Cho, "Yea they're pretty close I don't know why he chose me, I mean I'm the best the wizarding world has to offer, sometimes I think Dum.." But he was cut off by Cho "Shut it we know you stink, even Ron could do better."  
  
As they reached the Great Hall they saw a crowd of Aurors, teachers and the special defense squad huddled discussing what to do about the matter. "This is a really serious problem. I mean there is no way we could defeat such a large army. We would need atleast an army as big as theirs. Face it Dumbledore there is no chance for a triumph today" said Ron looking as though he was about to die.  
  
Suddenly the glass shattered and twenty death-eaters jumped down. The Aurors and Dumbledore easily disposed of them. "Well it starts" Dumbledore sighed.  
  
Outside hidden in the Forbidden Forest was a figure preparing himself for the task that laid before him. "Well that went well, now for the fireworks" He jumped down and headed towards the burning inferno which was once his school.  
  
x--------------------------------x---------------------------x-------------- -----------x  
  
Well sorry for no-action I promise there will be a lot in the next chapter. I think this chapter waz better than the last one. I need a beta-reader. Beta-Reader= Should be in the age group of 14-17 yrs and must be british, american any place which has english as a native language. 


End file.
